


Before The End of Live

by Olkaa321



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Body Modification, Gen, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olkaa321/pseuds/Olkaa321
Summary: He saw darkness and then weird warm. It was a blanket? It was definitely a blanket! He stand up but something was wrong. Was he in a cage? Wait a minute. Why everything was so big???
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Stark był bardzo poważnie chory na raka. Stoczył z nim bardzo długą walkę, ale przegrał. Leżał w szpitalu z rodzicami, którzy w rozpaczy czekali na chwilę, w którym Piotr wreszcie odpocznie.

-Bardzo Cię kocham.

\- Mój też cię kochamy - odparł Pepper za tonem, bo nie mógł wydobyć z siebie ani słowa.

-Tak boję się śmierci. Nie chcę cię zostawiać, ale to bardzo boli

-Shhhhhhhhh jesteśmy tutaj z ty, wszystko będzie dobrze kochanie.

Po kilku minutach płaczu i bolesnych jęków Peter zmarł, a jego badania rozpoczęli głośno płakać.

Czuł się dziwnie. Widział ich i swoje ciało. Chciałbym do nich podejść i powiedzieć, nie płacz, jestem tutaj. Ale potem poczuł dotyk za sobą. To była jego babcia.

Peter, oni cię nie słyszą. Ty już nie żyjesz. Ale to nie znaczy, że to koniec. Masz nowe zadanie. Musisz tam wrócić.

Współ? Ale ja nie żyję. Moje ciało też umarło.

Będziesz kimś innym. Kogoś, kto pomoże Tony'emu odebrać po tym incydencie. Jeśli ci się nie uda, może zrobić coś naprawdę złego, ale to nie jego czas, nie teraz.

Współ? K-kim będę? Czy wtedy mnie pozna?

Nie. Ale poznacie się. Musisz tylko uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

Peter poczuł, że czas przyspieszył, życie nabierało tempa.

Zobaczył ciemność, a potem dziwnie ciepło. To był koc? To był zdecydowanie koc! Wstał, ale coś było nie tak. Czy był w klatce? Poczekaj minutę. Dlaczego wszystko było takie duże ???

O nie, proszę, nie mów mi… Peter był psem…  
Ugh… był szczeniakiem…  
Czy był husky?!


	2. Chapter 2

Soon........

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Im sorry for any linguistic errors but that is not my national language! I will update soon much longer chapter. And i hope u will anjoy this story :) 
> 
> Oh and there is picture of peter as a dog.  
> —> https://pl.pinterest.com/amp/pin/448671181623646759/


End file.
